La Sentinelle
by DeusExMadchina
Summary: "L'amour n'est pas terre promise ; un seul dérape et tout le monde plonge."
1. L'ascension

**La Sentinelle**

Éléa Ril' Morienval, de l'avis de tous, avait toujours fait preuve d'une intelligence rare. Couplée à son don pour l'art du Dessin, cela avait fait d'elle une enfant vive et précoce, une étudiante talentueuse, puis une Sentinelle de renommée.

Brillante, belle, d'une curiosité insatiable, elle aurait pu mener Gwendalavir aux portes d'une nouvelle ère prometteuse qui aurait participé à la richesse de l'Empire ; qui, peut-être, aurait permis de faire passer les majorité des villes de pionnières à véritables cités. Les goules, les brûleurs, les territoires sauvages auraient reculé.

Peut-être.

Quelque chose s'était cassé avant que l'idée ne soit seulement possible.

Elle aurait pu entrer dans la légende comme la femme ayant propulsé l'Empire en avant, mais elle y fit figure d'ennemie redoutable et sans pitié.

Bien des gens se sont plus tard penchés sur elle, sa personnalité, son histoire, cherchant à comprendre ce qui l'avait amenée là. Comment une jeune femme prometteuse avait pu basculer si loin dans les ténèbres ?

C'est qu'ils oublient une autre caractéristique essentielle d'Éléa : elle avait beau être intelligente, elle était également d'une sensibilité rare et fragile.

Sa curiosité sur les territoires d'ailleurs, le fonctionnement de l'Imagination n'avaient jamais intéressé ses pairs, qui préféraient se délecter des possibles à portée de leur main, de leur richesse personnelle et de la sécurité de l'Empire. Souvent isolée, elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse du premier qui s'intéressa à elle : Altan Gil' Sayan.

A cette époque coexistaient des figures d'exception : Éléa Ril' Morienval, presque aussi douée qu'Altan Gil' Sayan et que celle qui deviendra Élicia Gil' Sayan ; Edwin Til' Illan, frontalier et guerrier accompli ; et le futur empereur Sil' Afian.

Altan, Edwin et Sil' Afian formaient un trio uni et soudé, bien vite rejoints par Élicia, qui se démarquait également de par sa gentillesse, sa droiture, son esprit vif et son Don, extraordinairement puissant.

Éléa, alors, côtoyait Kurt, quelques autres futures sentinelles et un de ses professeurs, Elis, cherchant de la compagnie auprès de ceux qui l'acceptaient. Sans réellement partager sa curiosité et sa vivacité d'esprit, elle était parvenue à cultiver une aisance certaine pour nouer des liens. Éléa était telle la flamme attirant les papillons égarés, prenant ensuite de l'élan pour les brûler et les attacher à elle.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle a fait, on peut retenir d'elle qu'elle fut la première à établir des relations avec les Alines, les Ts'liches – par deux fois ! – et les cités de l'autre côté de la Mer des Brumes, dont Valingaï. Elle parvint également à nouer des liens avec l'autre monde jusqu'à en contrôler un centre – la fameuse Institution – pourtant censé relever du secret absolu.

Jaugée à sa juste valeur, elle aurait été une pièce maîtresse de l'Empire. Le problème fut son absence totale d'empathie, d'éthique et ses dessins égoïstes et cruels.

En cela, la seule explication que nous avons pu trouver est sa relation avec Altan.

Lui-même doté d'une rare intelligence, s'il ne partageait pas totalement la curiosité d'Éléa, il était capable de la comprendre et de l'écouter avec attention. Peut-être a-t-il été amoureux d'elle également, peut-être pas ; quoi qu'il en soit, Éléa tomba éperdument amoureuse, et ils entamèrent une relation fusionnelle.

Puis vint Élicia.

Entre tous, entre le maître d'armes accompli, le futur Empereur et le talentueux dessinateur, elle choisit le dernier ; peut-être que la connaissance intime des Spires les rapprochait. Altan, alors, prit la pire décision possible. Officiellement en couple avec Élicia, il continua officieusement sa relation avec Elea.

Quand Élicia était douce et calme, Éléa était vive et piquante, passionnée. Altan présentait à tous un couple harmonieux et parfait, quand, dans le secret total, il se glissait dans les bras d'Éléa.

Il eut été facile de blâmer la future Sentinelle, de ne pas avoir alors rompu leur relation de toute façon néfaste. Elle a ses torts, certes, mais entre elle et Altan, elle était la seule à être encore amoureuse.

Éléa avait probablement le cœur brisé de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait tenir la main d'une autre femme quand elle devait s'abstenir de tout geste trop affectueux. Avoir un enfant, d'elle et Altan, aurait peut-être pu lui permettre de sortir de sa dépendance affective, de retrouver un équilibre.

Mais le jour de la naissance de sa fille, Élicia accouchait également, et Altan, sans un remord, se détourna d'Éléa.

Blessée et défaite, reléguée au rang d'objet sans véritable intérêt, elle décida d'accoucher seule, pour que rien ne se mette entre son enfant et elle ; pour que celle nuit n'appartienne à personne d'autre.

Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu, bien sûr, et l'enfante fut mort-née.

Quelque chose mourut certainement en Éléa, alors. L'enfant de celui qu'elle aimait, qu'elle avait porté, qu'elle adorait dès les premiers battements de cœur, était mort dans ses bras sans avoir pris ne serait-ce qu'une respiration, quand Ewilan, fille d'Élicia, avait vu le jour sans difficulté et était vivante.

Éléa avait été traité comme si elle était dépourvue de sentiments, bercée de fausses promesses par Altan, et avait vécu l'horreur de voir son enfant mourir sous ses yeux. Il aurait fallu un miracle qu'elle s'en relevât, mais malheureusement elle n'avait été déjà que trop bénie.

Altan fut le grain de sable dans les rouages, et si cela ne pardonne pas ses futurs actes, cela les explique.

Ici finit alors probablement la descente aux enfers d'Éléa. Son intelligence, sa vivacité d'esprit, sa curiosité sans limites ne furent plus qu'exploités dans le but d'asservir tout territoire qui pourrait se présenter à sa vue.

Sa haine, tout particulièrement, se porta sur Ewilan, qui, de part sa simple existence, signifiait à ses yeux qu'elle avait tué son enfant. Une mort pour une vie. Son talent pour convaincre mena à leur perte les Sentinelles les plus avides, un professeur d'exception, les Ts'liches, et manqua de précipiter plus d'une fois Gwendalavir dans une ère de Mort.

Éléa reste ainsi une personnalité d'exception, qui, parce qu'elle n'avait pas aimé la bonne personne, mourut haïe par tous. Que cela nous serve de leçon.

 _Doum Fil' Battis, Chroniqueur de l'Empire_

* * *

Note : Cela fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas lu les Ewilan, je ne me suis remis que depuis peu. Tout ceci est donc essentiellement basé sur mes souvenirs, et il est possible qu'il y ait des erreurs. Je trouvais néanmoins le personnage d'Eléa trop intéressant pour ne pas tenter quelque chose dessus, et j'espère que cela vous aura plu.


	2. La Chute

**La Chute**

Il avait suffit d'une poignée de mots pour que l'univers d'Elicia tombe en morceaux. Quelques phrases, claires et effilées comme des lames de verre. Contemplant les fragments souillés de sa foi, elle se demandait si elle parviendrait un jour à les rassembler. Si elle parviendrait un jour à le pardonner.

Altan.

Les révélations de la Sentinelle déchue avait fait voler en éclats son équilibre, avait éventré sa douceur naturelle, son pardon facile, l'amour qu'elle portait à son mari. Dans les yeux noirs de la félonne, dans ses mots sans émotions, dans les traits coléreux de son visage, elle avait lu la vérité et cette vérité était presque insoutenable.

« Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, cela fait mal.

Elicia et Altan avaient passé de longues heures à discuter dans l'enceinte de leur chambre, et aucun des mots formulés ne fut plus tard répété à qui que ce soit. La Dessinatrice en était ressortie l'âme pâle et fêlée, ses certitudes décennales remplacées par d'autres, glaciales.

Altan avait participé à ce qu'était devenu Eléa.

Altan avait trahi, menti, triché, joué à un jeu dangereux. Il avait murmuré des promesses à deux femmes différentes, utilisé leurs sentiments pour jeter celle qui le satisfaisait moins, ou qu'elle autre raison inconnue.

Altan avait traité la Sentinelle félonne comme un simple jouet alors que celle-ci l'aimait désespérément et l'avait abandonnée au pire moment de sa vie. Est-ce si étonnant qu'Eléa ait transformé son amour en haine, sa haine en rage ?

Elicia rêvait, yeux grand ouverts, glacée. Elle s'imagina à sa place, elle imagina leurs rôles inversés. Elle imagina son Ewilan, sa chère Ewilan, morte née dans ses bras pendant que sa vie fuyait hors d'elle. Elle s'imaginait appeler à l'aide Altan, sans jamais l'entrapercevoir. Elle se représenta son impuissance, son désespoir, le silence froid.

Et Ewilan.

Désormais, chaque fois qu'elle regarderait sa famille, elle repenserait aux années qu'on lui avait volées. Qu'Altan avait participé à lui voler.

En brisant l'humanité de la Sentinelle, il avait conduit celle-ci à la trahison, avait participé à l'ère Sombre, au verrou dans les Spires, à leur emprisonnement, aux sept années sans leurs enfants, sans sa fille chérie abandonnée à une famille haïssable.

Ewilan avait existé, pas la fille d'Eléa cela avait été suffisant, aux yeux de cette dernière, pour la haïr de toute son âme disloquée. Pour la disséquer. Pour la torturer. Pour tenter à maintes reprises de la tuer.

Eléa avait tant été brisée qu'elle n'avait sans doute plus jamais été capable d'aimer qui que ce soit, ni son compagnon Sentinelle, ni maître Elis elle avait cherché vengeance là où son intelligence, sa curiosité et ses talents les lui permettaient : le plus loin possible.

Le cœur piétiné, Elicia s'imaginait à sa place, et savait qu'elle n'aurait pas mieux tourné.

Une colère amère se faufila dans sa poitrine.

Altan avait brisé deux femmes, finalement.

* * *

Les jeux de Valingaï s'achevaient dans le désordre, le sang, la douleur. Où qu'il se pose, le regard d'Elicia ne captait que peine, mort, douleur. Ses yeux frôlèrent la souffrance peinte sur les traits de sa fille, sur son visage émacié, ses cheveux courts, son corps frêle et ses pupilles vides de lumière. Son cœur se serra à nouveau, de rage également.

C'est seulement après avoir refoulé la haine qui picotait ses doigts et sinuait avec les limites de l'Imagination qu'elle reporta son attention sur la félonne qui s'apprêtait à partir, encore – en ne laissant que des débris derrière elle et des promesses qu'elle tiendrait toujours.

Puis, un moment de flottement.

Au moment précis où Illian murmurait son ordre, Elicia tendit pour la toute première fois son esprit vers celui d'Eléa, y glissa une unique phrase, bouleversante de sincérité.

« Je te demande pardon ».

Le regard noir glacé de la Sentinelle déchue croisa celui, éblouissant de clarté et de peine, de la Dessinatrice.

Eléa chuta, la surprise peinte sur son visage.

Et seul le silence répondit à Elicia.


	3. Et notre fin

**Et notre fin**

Altan, dans l'ombre de l'orbe de lumière qui éclairait son salon, posait son regard songeur sur sa femme qui jouait, sourire aux lèvres, avec Illian. Des étincelles jaillissaient de ses doigts, illuminant le regard de l'enfant qui rattrapait son innocence arrachée par Valingaï et la Dame Noire. Ses exclamations de joie ne tirèrent aucun sourire à Gil' Sayan, qui, enfoncé dans son fauteuil, ruminait en silence.

Les révélations de la Sentinelle déchue avait brisé quelque chose entre Élicia et lui, et il ne pouvait en vouloir qu'à lui-même. Chaque fois que son regard croisait celui d'un violet infini, il voyait le sentiment de trahison, négligeable, pardonnable, et un sentiment bien pire.

 _Et si j'avais été à sa place ?_

Parce qu'aucun des mots prononcés par la félonne n'avaient été mensongers. Tout ce qu'il lui avait soufflé à l'oreille, les promesses cruelles et vaines, la perfidie avec laquelle il crachait sur celle qui fut plus tard sa femme.

C'était stupide. Tellement stupide. Les années avaient passées, il ne savait même plus s'il le pensait à l'époque, ou si ce n'était que pour garder les faveurs de la Sentinelle aux yeux noirs. Il ne savait même plus s'il l'avait un jour sincèrement aimée ; il ne pouvait que se remémorer la toile dans laquelle les yeux violets étincelants l'avaient capturé.

Oui, peut-être qu'il l'avait aimée elle aussi, et sa passion, sa curiosité insatiable, son génie et ses yeux d'abîme, son rire qui résonnait dans les couloirs, ses sourires aux doubles sens... Il revoyait Éléa tomber dans le gouffre, son air surpris, presque naïf, la haine dans son regard quand elle le regardait, et effleurant du bout des doigts le tissu du fauteuil, il tentait de se remémorer la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne.

Élicia avait tout encaissé. L'adultère, les injures autrefois prononcées, le mort-né d'Éléa, et le léger bruit qu'avait fait la pièce du puzzle manquante quand elle avait pris sa place dans l'immense écheveau de la chute de l'Empire et de leurs vies.

Il ferma alors les yeux, pensa à sa chère Ewilan, qui avait tant souffert, qui avait été séparé de sa mère... et imagina à la place du visage aux yeux violets encadré de cheveux blonds un nouveau-né, taché du sang de sa mère, et agonisant avec elle.

Il avait commis l'irréparable.

Si Élicia ne l'avait pas encore quitté, c'était pour rassurer ses enfants, tant Ewilan et Mathieu qu'Illian. Donner l'image d'une famille encore unie malgré tout. Mais il savait, il sentait qu'un jour elle partirait.

Qu'elle ne l'aimait plus.

Que, chaque soir, elle gagnait une autre chambre.

Ils ne se touchaient plus que par hasard, et ses sourires n'avaient plus aucune chaleur. Il ne voyait plus le rayonnement de lumière qui les avait captivé, lui, Edwin, l'Empereur.

Parfois il craignait de l'avoir brisée. Puis il revoyait sa lumière, par fragments, quand elle regardait leur enfant adoptif. Quand elle prenait Ewilan dans ses bras. Quand elle riait avec Ellana, qui berçait doucement Destan dans ses bras.

Il en était juste privé, et se doutait que cela ne changerait jamais.

Un jour elle partirait, laissant derrière elle sa beauté, ses souvenirs, l'ombre de sa lumière. Il aurait beaucoup donné pour revenir dans le temps, changer la personne qu'il avait été alors, égoïste, ne se souciant que de lui-même. Il aurait aimé être avec Éléa – ou, du moins, ne jamais poursuivre leur relation. Ne jamais lui murmurer ces mots qu'elle jetât au visage d'Élicia.

Élicia, si douce, si bonne, baignée de lumière. Éléa, si intelligente, si vive, auréolée de sensualité.

Il ferma les yeux. Sentit le regard violet de sa femme se poser sur lui.

Il avait tout gâché. Et il ne pourra jamais se faire pardonner.

Il finirait seul.

Il était le seul à blâmer.

Éléa.

Élicia.

Deux femmes, un homme.

Il rouvrit les yeux, croisa le violet magnifique. Et s'y noya.

Il s'en ressortit pas grandit.

Juste avili.


End file.
